


Afternoon

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: In The Morning [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BankManager!Joel, Kid!Gavin, M/M, NewBoyfriend!Geoff, Ray isn't mentioned by name but he's there, StayAtHome!Burnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel tries to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

**3:10 PM**

It had been six months since the divorce was finalized and Joel was doing ok.

 

He still thought of Burnie, still loved him to, but he finally stopped being depressed about the whole thing.

 

They were divorced, there was no changing that.

 

Joel grabbed his phone out of the cup holder of his car and pulled up his text messages from Burnie.

 

B **: Yeah 3:30. Don’t be late please.**

**J: I won’t, I’m on my way now.**

**B: See you soon.**

 

Joel double checked the time once more before turning it off and buckling up.

 

He made his way halfway across town and finally pulled up in front of his old house.

 

Climbing out he made his way across the lawn and to the front door.

 

He still felt weird knocking on his own front door, even after six months.

 

A few minutes later the door opened and a man Joel didn’t recognize greeted him.

 

“Can I help you?” the man asked, voice ruff as he leaned on the door jam.

 

“Um, who-who are you?” Joel asked in confusion.

 

“Geoff, you’re Joel right?”

 

“Oh um yeah, nice to meet you” Joel stuttered as he shook the man’s hand.

 

“You to, Gavin talks about you all the time”.

 

Joel was about to ask another question when suddenly Gavin appeared from behind Geoff’s legs.

 

“Dada!” he exclaimed happily as he wrapped himself around Joel’s leg.

 

“Oh, hey buddy” he said as he picked him up and kissed his cheek.

 

“Gavin wait don’t forget your blanket!” Burnie called as he came around the corner.

 

“Thank you daddy” Gavin said as he took his baby blanket from his father.

 

Geoff could sense the tension in the air and quickly took Gavin from Joel.

 

“Hey buddy let’s go make sure you have absolutely everything ok?” he said as he carried Gavin further into the house.

 

“I-I didn’t know you were seeing someone” Joel said as Burnie leaned against the door jam and sighed.

 

“Yeah sorry I didn’t tell you about him being here, I just kind of forgot”

 

Joel shook his head “No-No its fine. It’s your life not mine”.

 

Burnie gave him a sad look but nodded.

 

“Is he living here?” Joel asked.

 

Burnie shook his head “No we’ve only been together for a couple of months, but we have been talking about it”

 

Joel nodded “Good for you”

 

Just then Geoff came back.

 

“Hey he’s ready to go” he said as he set Gavin down and allowed him to go to Joel.

 

“Bye daddy!” Gavin said happily as he reached up so Burnie could pick him up.

 

Burnie smiled and kissed Gavin’s cheek “I’ll see you on Monday kido”

 

Gavin smiled and nodded and then turned to Geoff.

 

“Bye bye Geoffy”.

 

Geoff chuckled and messed up Gavin’s hair, “I’ll see you next week buddy”.

 

“Are we still going to da game store?” Gavin asked.

 

“Yeah of course, as soon as you get back we’ll go ok?”

 

Joel watched the exchange with a heavy heart, he used to have that.

 

The next thing Joel knows Gavin’s in his arms and their going to his car and heading back to his apartment.

 

Joel is sure that he’s never been this depressed before in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
